El dilema del erizo de los Slytherin
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: ¿Qué eran ellos? Una pareja, un par de amigos, conocidos. ¿Qué eran?; Porque a Pansy y a Draco les empezaba a costar saber qué clase de relación mantenía Theo y Daphne, ahora, en su quinto año les carcomía cuando jamás les había importado. Blaise tenía la respuesta a eso.


**Discalimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio"Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **N/A:** Decidí que si iba a escribir algo de Theo y Daphne, sería algo que me recordara a mi visión de ellos, y creo que el dilema del erizo es la mejor opción para explicar la relación que yo creo ellos mantienen. Espero la lectura sea de su agrado.

 **Titulo:** El dilema del erizo de los Slytherin.

 **Summary:** ¿Qué eran ellos? Una pareja, un par de amigos, conocidos. ¿Qué eran?; Porque a Pansy y a Draco les empezaba a costar saber qué clase de relación mantenía Theo y Daphne, ahora, en su quinto año les carcomía cuando jamás les había importado. Blaise tenía la respuesta a eso.

 **Numero de palabras:** 761

* * *

Era un día de invierno verdaderamente helado en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy y Draco estaban en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea sentados uno al lado del otro. Estaban aburridos, muy aburridos.

—Draco… —susurro Pansy.

— ¿Qué quieres Pansy? —murmuro con desgana el rubio.

—Theo y Daphne están sentados juntos de nuevo, pero siguen sin dirigirse la mirada o siquiera hablar…

— ¿Y eso qué?

Draco en verdad estaba aburrido, pero no por eso le interesaba el saber la aburrida vida de los miembros más callados de las serpientes.

— ¿Es que no lo has notado idiota?

— ¿Qué cosa imbécil?

Draco se molestó ante eso, ¿acaso había algo muy importante sobre esos dos que el desconocía?

—Ellos nunca se habían hablado durante los primeros tres años aquí, pero a partir del año pasado siempre que venía a la sala común ellos estaban juntos pero aun así nunca hablan, ni nada.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene de raro eso? —pregunto Draco confundido mientras analizaba con su mirada a ambos chicos, seguía sin entender nada.

—Pues que no sé qué son, ¿amigos, conocidos, compañeros, novios? No lo entiendo.

—Ustedes no entienden lo complejo de su relación —de la nada, Blaise se unió a ellos junto a la chimenea mientras miraba también a Theo y Daphne con una leve sonrisa.

Pansy y Draco miraron extrañados al moreno, ¿acaso Theo y Daphne eran especiales o algo así? No lo entendían, para nada.

—Explícate.

Pansy exigió eso mientras encara al chico moreno con su mirada verde y penetrante.

—Yo también quiero saber, no entiendo lo especial que pueden tener esos dos… —Draco igual se acercó al chico pensando que así entendería todo por fin.

—Ellos son como los erizos —dijo al final Blaise, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Pansy y Draco— Ya saben, el dilema del erizo.

—No lo conozco —dijeron ambas serpientes al mismo tiempo. Blaise suspiro ante la falta de conocimiento de sus compañeros.

—Es un dilema muggle para explicar las relaciones humanas, es algo así:

 _En un día muy helado, un grupo de erizos que se encuentran cerca sienten simultáneamente la necesidad de juntarse para darse calor y no morir congelados._

 _Cuando se aproximan mucho, sienten el dolor que les causan las púas de los otros erizos, lo que les impulsa a alejarse de nuevo._

 _Sin embargo, como el hecho de alejarse va acompañado de un frío insoportable, se ven en el dilema de elegir: herirse con la cercanía de los otros o morir. Por ello, van cambiando la distancia que les separa hasta que encuentran una óptima, en la que no se hacen demasiado daño ni mueren de frío._

Pansy y Draco se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y luego miraron a Theo y Daphne, tratando de analizar todo lo sucedido. Pero seguían sin comprenderlo del todo, así que miraron al único que parecía tener respuestas con respecto a esos dos, Blaise.

—Miren, lo que el dilema da a entender es que mientras más nos abrimos a alguien, hay más posibilidades de que salgamos heridos, pero si nos quedamos completamente solos moriremos de frio —después de su corta explicación, miro a los dos chicos que aun parecían algo confundidos, suspirando agrego— Theo y Daphne nunca se abrirían a nadie aquí, son muy celosos de ellos mismos. Pero estando juntos se dieron cuenta que eran iguales, por eso no necesitan de palabras para estar uno al lado del otro, en ellos eso sobra.

Pansy miro una vez más a Daphne y agrego— Ella nunca se ha abierto a nadie que no sea Astoria, pero supongo que es porque es su hermana.

—Theo nunca habla de si, ni siquiera se molesta en explicarse.

Ahora todo parecía estar claro para ambas serpientes, ellos que se jactaban de ser la más pura representación Slytherin se dieron cuenta que los que verdaderamente entraban en eso eran Theo y Daphne. Miraron unos momentos más a los chicos y luego decidieron dejar el tema por la paz. Tratar de entenderlos estaba fuera de su alcance.

Daphne Greengrass siempre seria la chica fría que no expresaba lo que sentía.

Theodore Nott seria siempre el chico serio y de linda sonrisa que nadie nunca entendería.

Y es por eso que ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, porque no necesitaban de la cosa vana como las pláticas para llenar los silencios, no necesitaban nada de eso. Y nunca tendrían que esperar nada del otro y no se sentirían obligados a por ello, así estaban bien.

Ellos eran unos erizos que se complementaban perfectamente.


End file.
